Hechizo de amor
by Ahidis Black
Summary: ¿puedes conseguir el amor mediante un hechizo? Hinata lo intentó para cautivar el corazón de Naruto pero por accidente  ¿o por suerte del destino? - cayó en manos de Yamato. ¿estarán destinados el uno para el otro?
1. Chapter 1:: Los Gitanos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen bla bla bla disfruten la historia!

**::Hechizo de amor:: **

Capítulo1:Los gitanos

Hinata-san salio a dar un paseo vespertino, como ya se le había hecho costumbre, por las calles soleadas de konoha.

El sol de la tarde estaba en su ocaso perfecto, el resplandor naranja cubría las copas de los árboles.

La joven heredera del clan Hyuga caminaba sin rumbo, tan solo viendo las tiendas y alas personas en el constante ir y venir a prisa para cumplir su deberes, por fortuna esta tarde ella estaba libre y disponía de todo el tiempo del mundo para vagar, bueno "todo el tiempo del mundo" es un decir, en realidad tenia que llegar antes de la cena o seguro se ganaría un gran regaño por parte de su padre de su padre que solía exagerar las cosas siempre.

En fin, tan solo llevaba unas cuantas monedas con sigo, y es que en realidad no tenia planeado hacer nada interesante, se vistió con un pantalón corto ajustado y su blusa blanca favorita, su cabello largo hondeaba libremente al compás de sus pasos… se había dispuesto a pasar una tarde tranquila como cualquier otra y así seria.

Ya un poco cansada se sentó en una pequeña banca de madera a contemplar del hermoso paraje, ella disfrutaba cada día el hermoso lugar donde le había tocado nacer, su espíritu se complementaba perfectamente aquí, no es por ser mala persona, pero seria una tortura vivir en un lugar como la ladea de la arena, donde todos los lugares son idénticos y ni siquiera hay un solo pájaro que pueda amenizar la tarde con sus cantos o para molestar por las mañanas cuando uno intenta dormir.

Sin poder evitarlo naruto-Kun se metió una vez mas dentro de sus pensamientos, porque ese varón sin explicación alguna la tenia completamente loca, no solo le había robado el corazón, también la mente, la voluntad y el deseo, no existía día en que no pensara en el, desde que lo conoció así era, el se transformo en el dueño de su vida, mientras que ella era invisible ante sus ojos, recordar su infancia juntos le dolía… le dolía recordar aquel examen chunin en el que inocentemente se dejo copiar por el y ni aun así logro ganarse al menos su amistad, ella simplemente no existía en su mundo. Tan solo eran compañeros ocasionales de misiones, y apenas eso, se hablaban lo indispensable, eso es aun mas doloroso.

Aunque el tiempo pasa, el corazón no olvida, ahora tiene 25 años y sigue empedernida en su amor infructuoso hacia naruto uzumaki, que cada día esta más lejos de ella y más cerca de Sakura-sama.

La tranquilidad se rompió entre el enorme barullo provocado por un contingente que se desplazaba por la avenida principal de la aldea, la gente se amontonaba para alcanzar a contemplar el espectáculo... que será aquello? Se pregunto la chica de ojos plata.

La curiosidad la movió hacia aquella multitud, era algo sin precedentes, un grupo de gitanos anunciaban su llegada, cosas que ella en su vida jamás hubiera imaginado, chicas con vestidos extravagantes, y cascabeles que resonaban al son de sus bailes exóticos. Otras más tocaban panderos, unos hombres musculosos desfilaban luciendo sus múltiples tatuajes, también llevaban consigo animales extraños, y anuncian a la venta oda clase de objetos y utensilios poco vistos por estos Lares,.

-pociones de todo tipo y para cualquier situación! -anunciaba una gitana anciana que llevaban en una carrucha, mientras alzaba una a una los pequeños frascos que contenían dichas sustancias…

-Para el mal de ojo, para el dinero, brebajes para salud y hasta para el amor -este último acaparo su atención, será posible enamorar a una persona con un brebaje encantado?

Sus ansias de conocer la verdad la impulsaron a ir mas allá, así que se mezclo entre aquel gentío y decidió seguir al grupo de foráneos para comprobar por si misma si solo anunciaban mentiras para timar a los incautos para luego irse del pueblo con los bolsillos llenos de dinero o verdaderamente los hechizos que proclamaban eran eficientes.

Una larga caminata de 3 kilómetros la llevo a su destino final, un campamento extendido a las salidas de la ladea, limitando con el bosque de konoha, mezclando el aroma fresco de los árboles con el misterioso olor de aquella gente, que era en parte como de sucio, como guardado, como a hierbas y como animales juntos en espacio reducido, pero ahí, se mezclaban produciendo un olor nunca antes descrito, que no era del todo agradable.

Empezó a caminar con cautela por los corredores improvisados de aquella gente, había gran variedad de artificios a la venta, grandes mantas, rebozos de colores, pulseras, sombreros, bolsos, hierbas medicinales y otro tanto de cosas a las cueles no presto atención, su objetivo era claro, encontrar a aquella bruja, puesto que no tenia mucho dinero, no podía desperdiciarlo con cualquier simple mercader.

Como aquel lugar parecía no tener fin decidió pararse en un puesto donde atendía una pequeña joven, apenas una adolescente, de ojos negros profundos y cabello rizado.

-disculpa –dijo su voz tímida, intentando llamar su atención.

-desea que le lea la mano? Soy la mejor en estos artes. Permítame. –sin tiempo a reacción la chiquilla tomo la mano de la pelinegra y recorrió delicadamente su palma con la yema de los dedos, los ojos de la pequeña se volvieron aun mas grandes de lo que ya eran….

increíble –susurró, mientras continuaba acariciando la delicada piel de la joven Hinata – tu futuro dará un giro inesperado…. La persona que menos esperas se cruzara en tu camino…

La ojiplata se sorprendió muchísimo ante las palabras de aquella pequeña gitana, y retiro bruscamente su mano sin dejarla terminar….

-no deseo que me leas la mano, vengo a preguntarte por la bruja de los conjuros. –le dijo en seco mientras presionaba su mano contra su pecho como intentando esconderla de aquella niña.

-hmm… es mi abuela, aquella es su tienda, puedes ir allá; dijo señalando una carpa gris y grande situada en medio del campamento, -pero son 3 monedas por leerte la mano.

-no tengo dinero –respondió un poco avergonzada la chica del cabello negro, al ver la decepción sus ojos fue conmovida, y se despojo de una pulsera que llevaba consigo, toma esto, es una pulsera, no es muy valiosa, pero los dijes que cuelgan de ella son de plata, le dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras colocaba la pulsera en su mano extendida.

-bien, gracias –respondió la pequeña, sin denotar sorpresa alguna.

A un par de metros se encontraba la tienda de la susodicha bruja, al parecer estaba vacía, levanto la lona y entro, al ver el interior de aquel lugar casi se desmaya a causa de la impresión, si verlos por la calle le había causado una gran sorpresa, no había palabras para describir lo que ahora estaba frente a sus ojos, dentro de aquella tienda había un norme bazar de cosas extrañas, en el centro estaba una mesa redonda con un mantel azul, y una pequeña bola de cristal en el centro, idéntico a los cuentos que había oído tantas veces antes de dormir cuando era pequeña, un gran estante con frascos rotulados, algunos en idiomas extraños que no conocía y otros en español,_ encanto del amor, sueño profundo, mal de ojo, manto del dinero_… de muchos tamaños y colores, y otro estante con libros de títulos igual de extraños que los membretazos en los frascos… _significado de los sueños, hechizos de la fortuna, control de la mente, hechizos del corazón…_

Al no haber nadie en la tienda, se atrevió a tomar este ultimo libro entre sus manos, lo cual le costo bastante trabajo, ya que era enorme y con pastas cafés, las hojas se veían totalmente desgastadas y un poco carcomidas por la polilla, el libro estaba cubierto por una enorme capa de polvo, lo soplo levente y se dispuso a abrirlo, pero entonces fue sorprendida por una voz escalofriante….

-merodeando en mi tienda sin pagar? -sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho, su interior se estremeció por completo al escuchar la voz que seguramente era de la anciana bruja.

-veo que tu corazón busca un amor no correspondido… -añadió la voz estoica tras si. Hinata se giro levemente y tan solo respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa, dejo cuidadosamente el libro en su lugar y se acerco lentamente a la anciana. Se contuvo las ganas de tragar saliva, no quería demostrar lo nerviosa que se ocultaba, aunque no creo que hubiera manera alguna de evitarlo, la chica estaba casi petrificada.

-siéntate -le señalo la mujer la mesa con el mantel azul, Hinata obedeció en silencio y se acomodo en el lugar ya indicado.

La gitana la miro sin decir nada, tenia el mentón apoyado sobre sus arrugadas manos entrelazadas, llevaba un turbante púrpura y un zafiro en la frente simulando ser un tercer ojo, en otro tiempo aquella mujer debió ser muy hermosa, aunque ahora estaba acabada por el tiempo; la heredera Hyuga dio un leve suspiro y entonces la anciana encendió una varita de incienso y empezó la charla.

-que desea tu corazón? –le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-busco el amor de un hombre, para el cual yo soy invisible.

-y has hecho algo por ganarte su amor?

-todo lo posible, pero no consigo hacerlo… -la platica se prolongo por largo tiempo, Hinata se sentía en confianza con aquella anciana que acababa de conocer, por primera vez en su vida había descubierto su corazón con otra persona, si el hechizo no funcionaba, al menos había conseguido alguien con quien desahogarse. Para culminar la anciana se levanto de su lugar y saco de un baúl un pequeño frasco ámbar fiucha y lo coloco en la mesa.

-Este es el hechizo más poderoso en cuestiones de amor. –dijo la gitana con una seguridad inminente. –yo misma lo eh creado y perfeccionado hasta el día de hoy… no existe falla alguna… -el hombre que lo beba te entregara su corazón.

El pequeño frasco se dibujaba en el reflejo de los ojos plateados de la chica, necesitaba tenerlo, y así naruto seria por siempre suyo.

-me lo llevo. –dijo sin duda alguna.

-esta bien… –dijo la bruja haciendo una leve pausa, - pero hay algo que tienes que saber antes… - el hechizo no falla, pero solo durara su efecto durante 7 días…

-QUEEEEEEEE! Y yo para que quiero un hechizo de solo 7 días! El efecto pasara y entonces el se olvidara de nuevo de mi! Pretende estafarme o que le pasa?

Se encolerizo en un segundo, se levanto al instante de la mesa y empezó a gritar y manotear como una cola, y en parte tenia razón, cuando creía que sus problemas estaban resueltos esa maldita bruja le declara que no es real! :

-Cálmate chiquilla! –respondió la gitana sin siquiera inmutarse. –toma asiento por favor… y escucha las instrucciones de la pócima.

-todos quieren que los deseos de su corazón se cumplan sin hacer esfuerzo alguno, pero entonces lo obtenido carece de valor… para que ames lo que posees tiene que costarte…

-pero…

-te eh dicho que escuches –le sentencio y prosiguió con su monologo.

-el hombre que beba la pócima caerá rendido ante tus pies, pero si el verdaderamente no estaba destinado para ti el hechizo se disipara en 7 días,

-entonces no quiero nada, no desperdiciare mi dinero. Entonces si el no era para mi, será como si nunca hubiera bebido la poción esa.

-aguarda un poco… déjame terminar… si en dado caso, el no estuviera destinado a ser tuyo, tu llevas la ventaja de 7 días para conquistarlo.

-hmmm… la chica empezó a dar mil vueltas a los pensamientos de su cabeza, ¿deberá confiar en el conjuro? Tal vez naruto nuca ah estado destinado para ella, entonces de todos modos el hechizo fallara.. ¿Debería arriesgarme para intentar conquistarlo?

-inténtalo, -le dijo la anciana mientras la tomaba del brazo y la paraba frente a un espejo.

–mírate! Eres linda y joven, quien podría resistirse? Tienes tiempo suficiente como para que cuando la poción se disuelva dentro de su ser, su corazón te pertenezca completamente, lucha por lo que amas! No seas cobarde!

La joven Hyuga sintió una ráfaga de enerva recorrer su cuerpo, sentía su autoestima al máximo, decidida saco las pocas monedas que llevaba y justo le alcanzo para pagar lo de la poción ¿será una señal del destino?

En fin, salio satisfecha de aquel lugar, guardando en el bolsillo de su pantalón el pequeño frasquito que encapsulaba su futuro. No se encontró mas con la niña que le había leído la mano… naruto-Kun será la persona a la que se refería? Con esa idea en mente abandono el campamento de gitanos.

Llego a casa justo a tiempo, su padre aun no volvía así que había escapado del temido regaño, se salto la cena para dormir, estaba extenuadamente cansada, mañana buscara una forma de darle el brebaje a naruto y entonces... tendrá una nueva vida.

…...

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero les guste, veremos que sucede con la pequeña Hinata. lamento no haber mencionado a Yamato, tardará un poco en aparecer por aquí.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerme, y un gran agradecimiento a Lu hatake, por ser la mente maestra de esta pareja :)


	2. Chapter 2:: Sopas y decepciones

**::Hechizo de amor::**

Capítulo 2: Sopas y decepciones.

El resplandor del sol fatigaba sus ojos…

-ahhh –se quejó ella mientras se tapaba hasta la cabeza con la sábana. – déjame dormir!

-levántate ya Hinata! –ordenó severamente su padre.

Tal cual una adolescente se levantó con un rostro de pocos amigos y mil quejas en su cabeza, se dirigío a su armario arrastrando los pies para buscar una muda de ropa y se metió a dar un baño para despertar bien.

-te espero en el comedor. –y con un portazo abandonó la habitación.

Esa era su rutina diaria, desde que tenia conciencia su padre siempre la había levantado con el primer rayo de sol, ¿porqué no podía vivir como cualquier chica normal? En fin, supongo que ese era el precio de ser la heredera del clan, su padre siempre estaba preocupado por que entrenara mas y mas, por que durmiera las horas necesarias, porque comiera bien, porque cada vez fuera mas fuerte, pero no ella por ella en si, sino por el honor de la familia….

Soltó un largo suspiro, así le había tocado vivir, y no debía quejarse, tal vez, después de todo, esa sea la forma en que su padre le demuestra que la quiere, forzándola a ser cada día mejor….

Dejó que sus pensamientos se desvanecieran entre la espuma y el jabón. Termino su baño sin pensar de nuevo en eso, ahora tenía un asunto más interesante en su cabeza: la poción para Naruto-kun. Preparo un pequeño plan, antes de salir del baño y al descender al comedor ya lo había repasado quinientas mil veces, estaba convencida que no fallaría.

La mañana transcurrió sin contratiempos, entreno dos horas con su padre después del almuerzo, como siempre, después su padre se fue a arreglar sus pendientes y hanabi salio a su clase de ikebana, así que se quedo sola, como ya era la costumbre.

Como un ladrón en su propia casa, entro sigilosamente a la cocina, estaba todo limpio y reluciente, y para su fortuna, vacía. Se dispuso a cocinar una antigua receta de sopa de carnes, en la pondría la poción y se lo daria a Naruto-kun, puesto que si hay algo a lo que el no puede negarse, es a la ramen gratis.

Se ciñó con un delantal y busco en la alacena todos los ingredientes, y saco una enorme olla para ponerse a cocinar, todo justo como lo planeó, solo había pasado por alto un pequeño detalle…. NO SABIA COCINAR!

Después de 3 horas encerrada en la cocina, y 20 mil intentos fallidos, Saco en la cuchara un poco y le dio un sorbo lento… no porque estuviera caliente, sino porque los intentos anteriores habían sido un total fracaso.

-EXCELENTE! –se felicito a si misma, en realidad estaba muy orgullosa de haberlo conseguido, todo era como luchar, aunque hubiera técnicas difíciles de desarrollar, todo es cuestión de practica y no dejarse vencer. Parece que después de todo, su padre le dejaba buenas enseñanzas.

Saco un termo y lo lleno de sopa, luego vertió delicadamente el brebaje, la hora de la verdad había llegado.

Se despojo del delantal enteramente sucio, lleno de los rastros de sus inicios como chef. Pero antes de salir… oh sorpresa! Ver el recuento de los daños en la cocina casi le provoca un infarto, restos de comida en todos lados, incluyendo el techo! El fregadero repleto de trastes sucios, y aun salio humo de la licuadora, que sin saber como explicarlo... bueno, solo digamos que la hizo estallar.

Una gota de sudor recorrió su frente, ahora tendría que limpiar tremendo desastre! Puesto que cuando entro todo se encontraba en perfecto orden, y seguro tardaría mas en explicar por que de pronto le dieron ganas de cocinar que en recoger.

Una hora mas tarde, termino al fin. Subió aprisa a su cuarto y se dio un baño rápido, estaba llena de sudor y oh por dios! Tenía salsa en el cabello! SALSA!

Definitivamente no podia ir a encontrarse asi con naruto.

Ya eran las horas de la tarde cuando por fin tuvo tiempo de salir en búsqueda de su futuro pretendiente…

-después de que comas esto, me asegurare de conquistarte y entonces no te dejare escapar jamás. – murmuro para si misma, mientras caminaba por lo que parecía una calle solitaria.

-que tramas Hinata-san? –pregunto shino con la misma natural de siempre, mientras se acoplaba a su paso para caminar junto a ella.

-shino! –exclamo con angustia, como pudo ser tan tonta para descubrirse ella misma.

-un secreto ehhh… entiendo que no me quieras contar –dijo en un tono melancólico mientras se apartaba lentamente de la chica.

-no es eso, solo que….

-esta bien, no son mis asuntos. –entonces el Ninja desapareció.

-uhhhh –Hinata dejo escapar un suspiro –no resulto tan mal después de todo, después buscare a shino y me disculpare, por ahora tengo que encontrar a naruto-kun. –se dijo para si misma atesoraba el termo contra su pecho, como si lo estuviera protegiendo de algo.

Siguió caminando en la fresca de la tarde, recorriendo varías calles sin rumbo fijo, hasta que cayo en cuenta que no tenia la menor idea de donde encontrar a naruto.

Pero no se rendiría! ya se lo habia prometido a ella misma.

Utilizo el byakugan para buscarlo, de esta manera no podría esconderse aunque estuviera en el último rincón de la aldea, salto sobre las copas de los árboles mirando hacia todos lados, como pede ser que no lo encuentre!

Y entonces lo vio…

Estaba en una pequeña habitación, pero no estaba solo, tenia la compañía de Sakura-san. Y estaban.. como describirlo, en una situación algo comprometedora.

La joven hyuga sintio su interior desquebrajarse, como reaccionar ante lo que habia visto? Y peor aun, era justo el chico a quien ella amaba el que se encontraba en semejante situación!

Abatida, derrotada, humillada y fracasada la joven de ondeante cabello negro hacia su recorrido de vuelta a la mansión Hyuga sin ánimos de seguir con vida.

Contenía las ganas de llorar y apretaba fuertemente el termo que contenía la susodicha sopa que solucionaría su vida, se sentía tan entupida! Entonces escucho a alguien que la llamaba.

-Hinata-san! Por aquí! –gritaba un hombre robusto y de cabello castaño al otro lado de la calle mientras agitaba su mano intensamente para se visto. Era Yamato.

...

Hasta aquí el capítulo 2!es evidente que es otra Hinata, no la tradicional que conocemos, lo hice con el fin de que sea más interesante, ta,mbién Yamato tendra una personalidad diferente. no pueden perderse lo que sigue. esto se va a poner bueno! review please:)

Agradecimientos especiales a: Lu Hatake & maribelteka.


	3. Chapter 3:: Fallas técnicas

**::Hechizo de amor::**

Capítulo 3: Fallas técnicas.

Yamato estaba estaba al otro lado de la calle, pero en estos momentos no tenia ánimos de soportar a nadie, intento hacerse la desentendida sólo que aquel tipo que parecía oponerse al rechazo corrió hacia ella y le emparejo el paso.

-¿a donde iba Hinata?

-a ningún lugar en especial. –contesto sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Le pasa algo?– insistió él interponiéndose en su camino.

-no quiero ser grosera Yamato-sensei pero ahora no tengo ánimos para nada, ni para hablar con nadie, ni para tener compañía. –respondió enérgicamente la chica, lo cual dejo atónito al shinobi. Entonces siguió su camino apartándolo hacia un lado con la mirada.

Camino solitariamente 3 calles, ahora la furia se había apoderado de ella, era difícil pensar… todo en su mente era el maldito naruto, la maldita sakura... ¡estuvo tan cerca! ¡Cuanta humillación! Pero entonces algo llamo su atención, de pronto se sintió acechada…

Camino con mas cautela que antes, dejando de lado sus sentimientos del momento, empuño un kunai discretamente si era alguien malo, no dudaría en atacar, caminando lentamente a la expectativa de los sucesos, se encontraba demasiado cansada como para usar el byakugan.. ya lo había hecho antes para encontrar a naruto, ojala no lo hubiera hecho así!

Esa pequeña distracción le basto, para que cuando menos lo esperaba el acechante apareciera justo tras ella y con una voz fría dijera:: BUU

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, Se abalanzó con su kunai en contra de el pero lo esquivo hábilmente. Se volvió deprisa hacia el para intentar verlo pero ya no estaba.

Entonces 3 palmadas resonaron en medio de la silenciosa noche y escucho al "atacante decir"

-mil felicidades pequeña Hinata, cada vez mejoras más.

-¿que ganas haciendo esto? ¡De verdad me asustaste! –respondió la joven Hyuga aun de espaldas a el.

-había escuchado por ahí que eras mas timida…

-no debes creer en todo lo que dicen las personas –respondió devolviendo el kunai a su bolso. –si continuas con esto un día te matare. –añadió fríamente.

-uyyyy –valla que hoy no andas de humor.

-ya te lo había advertido. –se volvió hacia el y soltó una pequeña risita.

-que puedo decirte, me encanta hacer esto. –le respondió con una cara que aparentaba inocencia.

Hinata empezó a reír mas ampliamente, él siempre producía esa sensación de bienestar. Hace tiempo habian compartido una misión fuera de la aldea, era algo sencillo pero laborioso, y durante ese tiempo estrecharon lazos; estar con él la hacía sentirse mejor, siempre se burlaba de Naruto y narraba las tonterías que solía hacer, reprochándole siempre "_una chica tan especial como tú no debería desperdiciar su tiempo con alguien como naruto_". Tal vez él tenía razón, pero que podía hacer, estaba enamorada.

Realmente había encontrado en Yamato a un gran amigo, siempre la animaba y ayudaba a entrenar sorprendiendola cuando menos lo esperaba, la vida sin él no sería igual, agradecía al cielo por tenerlo cerca.

-bien, al menos te logre poner de buen humor ¿no? –dijo el Shinobi sonriendo triunfante.

-si, gracias

Caminaron juntos varias calles mas sin tener idea clara de a donde se dirigian, tampoco dijeron nada durante ese transcurso, yamato (ya cansado) sugirió que se sentaran en una pequeña banca. La misma en la que el dia anterior se habia encontrado con aquellos gitanos, aun asi no se opuso y se sentaron a presenciar el atardecer.

-que es eso? –atino a preguntar por fin el AMBU, al parecer todo este tiempo habia estado planeando la manera mas adecuada para indagar acerca de aquello que llevaba la joven en sus manos.

-ahhh... esto… hmmm…no es mas que una tonta sopa que prepare –le respondió sin el menor entusiasmo dejando el termo a un lado.

-sopa para quien? Para naruto-kun? –y tan solo de oír su nombre se ruborizo, no tuvo a bien entendido si era un sonrojo como de costumbre o era un sonrojo provocado por lo que había visto horas antes. Se cubrió con las manos la cara para evitar que la viera él y se abalanzó hacia el frente apoyándose sobre las rodillas.

- por tu reacción, puedo suponer que si– dijo el tranquilamente mientras tomaba el termo con sopa ya fria.

-y por que la rechazo? El ama la comida por sobre todas las cosas! –pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte de ella, lucia realmente abatida.

-vamos no puede ser tan mala –insistió mientras la destapaba y daba un sorbo largo sin que Hinata pudiera reaccionar.

-QUE HACES! NOOO!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, él había bebido casi la mitad de la sopa, y tenia una cara de satisfacción tremenda.

-estaba deliciosa si preguntas mi opinión. –dijo frotándose la barriga. Pero la chica mantenía su expresión como de horror mezclada con angustia,.. estaba estupefacta…

-que pasa?¡ vamos no te habrás molestado porque la bebí, si el mismo naruto la desprecio y no me sorprende, siempre ah sido muy tonto.

-vamos! Te has enojado conmigo porque la tome! Que infantil eres! será mejor que me vaya antes que intentes apuñalarme con tu kunai –dijo en tono de burla y sin dejarla reaccionar le dio un pequeño besito en la frente y se alejo por el camino tranquilamente.

Pero ella se mantenía ahí, congelada ante las circunstancias, todo le había salido mal! El plan qe había creído perfecto había fallado, todo porque taradete de Yamato-san se había bebido la poción y ahora… mejor ni pensarlo… además, ¿¡que había sido aquel beso con el que se despidió! POR DIOS SE ATREVIO A BESARLA!

Se levanto como de rayo y se dirigí rápidamente hasta el campamento gitano para buscar un antídoto del brebaje, lo menos que deseaba era al sensei de naruto enamorado de ella!

Los 3 kilómetros que había recorrido el día anterior con aplomo esta vez le parecieron una eternidad, tomo lo que quedaba de la pócima y lo vertió en el suelo, lo menos que deseaba es que cayera en manos de alguien mas.

Sentía el corazón salírsele, la desesperación la invadía, iba lo mas rápido que podía y aun así parecía no ser suficiente…

-el campamento esta a unos metros –dijo para si cuando estaba a punto de llegar pero entonces, al acercarse más, sintió todas sus esperanzas derrumbarse ante un llano vació donde se supone estaría el campamento de gitanos….

Un único pensamiento atravesó su mente… ahora ¿Qué haré?

...

Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo, una gran disculpa por la demora, pero mi amiga Lu Hatake me inspiró a actualizar, por cierto, deberían pasara a leer su fic "El Guardían" es con la misma pareja.

Dejenme sus comentarios para ver que les ha parecido el capitulo.

Saludos, felices pascuas.


	4. Chapter 4:: Sueños & Shopping

Los personajes no me pertenecen, ustedes saben de quienes son.

**::Hechizo de amor::**

Capítulo 4:

**...**

Había sido un día increíblemente largo para Hinata, no había más que hacer, los gitanos se habían marchado, ahora tendría que arreglárselas sola.

Regresó derrotada y confundida a la mansión Huyga. No podría saltarse la cena dos días consecutivos, así que se sentó a la mesa y comió en absoluto silencio, con la mirada extraviada y la mente en otro lado, hasta que su padre la trajo de golpe, de vuelta a la realidad.

-Hace un rato vino Neji-kun

-Ohhh –eso era algo que no esperaba, _¿que le habrá dicho a su padre como para que lo comentara en medio de la cena?_

-Pues bien estuvo aquí y platicamos acerca de asuntos de la aldea, de las misiones…

-ahhh –dio un leve respiro y se tranquilizó, pero tal vez aun era demasiado pronto para cantar victoria.

-Y además me comentó acerca de otro asunto, que me causa algo de gracia, a menos que no sea como yo pienso… -Hizo una pausa que solo logró incrementar la tensión del momento.

-… me dijo que te vio Hinata, rumbo el campamento de gitanos, -espetó despectivamente. - a los que por fortuna ya echaron de la aldea… –añadió.

-Y bien, ¿que dices al respecto?

Dio mil vueltas en su cabeza a las palabras que debía usar, si su padre descubre que compro un brebaje con una bruja de ellos seguro la castigaría hasta el siglo venidero.

-pues –dijo con dificultad –en realidad si fui para allá...

El rostro de su padre se torno cada vez mas amargo.

-pero solo estaba dando un paseo –se justificó enseguida.

-no te creo nada. Pero mas vale que sea cierto, no soportaría la vergüenza de un Hyuga rondando en medio de gitanos!

Se levantó de la mesa y se retiro a su habitación en silencio, ¿eso significa que no estaba castigada? Su padre no añadió nada sobre no salir, o mas horas de entrenamiento… en fin parece que todo salio bien.

Paladeando el sabor de la victoria se dio un baño caliente y se metio en la pijama lista para dormir. Mientras cepillaba su cabello frente al gran espejo comenzó a divagar en su mente acerca del hechizo y Yamato... _lo ideal es dejar pasar el tiempo, esperara a que los efectos de la poción caduquen_…

Pero una visita inesperada perturbó sus pensamientos…

-buenas noches –dijo una voz masculina.

Volteó a mirarlo y sin decirle nada continuó peinándose.

-¿así recibes a tus visitas primita? –habló en un tono irónico, arrastrando la última palabra.

-Es porque estas no son horas adecuadas para hacer visitas. –respondió volviéndose haia el espejo para continuar peinándose.

-ohhh

-y bien… ¿a que has venido? ¿A meterme en mas problemas con mi padre?

-¿problemas? –repitio en tono sarcástico –vamos, lo dices por lo de los gitanos, si yo todo lo que hago es preocuparme por ti.

-gracias, pero no necesito una niñera que vigile todo lo que hago.

-pequeña pequeña Hinata, cuando entenderás que no todo es lo que parece, debes andar con mas cautela…

La joven de cabello negro solo se dedico a escuchar… _-¿a dónde quería llegar Neji-kun?_

-… bien, solo tengo una duda... para quien era la pócima que compraste... ah déjame adivinar! Para Uzumaki Naruto acaso?

La chica enrojeció e intentó disimularlo.

-me parece… que deberías conseguirte una novia y dejar de molestarme… -dijo tranquilamente mientras antes de darle tiempo al Ninja de reaccionar, cerro la ventana bruscamente y dejó caer las cortinas.

Habitualmente no actúa de esta manera, pero esta vez sentía una ráfaga de adrenalina provocada por el coraje que la movió de esta forma. Se tumbó sobre la cama con el cabello aún mojado y se cubrió hasta la cabeza. -_¿Cómo es que mi primo es tan idiota? -Siempre esta fastidiándome desde que descubrió que me gusta naruto-kun._

Decidió que no pasaría de nueva cuenta la noche en vela por cosas tan estúpidas como un tonto hechizo, está vez estaba dispuesta a dormir, así que sin más cerró los ojos y dejo de pensar en todos los asuntos que le revolvían la mente.

- Espero que el hechizo no funcione. -dijo para sí y cayó en un profundo sueño.

**…...**

La mañana era fresca, todos los aldeanos parecían particularmente felices, ella también se sentía diferente… se sentía feliz.

Camino con tranquilidad por el centro, como si nada pudiese salirle mal, de camino se encontró con Naruto y Sakura, caminaban tomados de las manos, pero por algún extraño motivo no sintió nada, ni coraje, ni dolor, ni tristeza; el rubio le resultaba indiferente. Tal vez era lo mejor.

Siguió caminando sin ver su tranquilidad alterada, le bastaba contemplar el paisaje para ser feliz… estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos y sin darse cuenta chocó con alguien a mitad del camino, casi cae al suelo pero él la sujeto contra sí para evitarle el golpe… levantó su rostro para disculparse y agradecerle, entonces se encontró con que era él…. su cabello castaño, sus ojos negros llenos de sinceridad, su sonrisa amable, y el aroma de su perfume increíblemente seductor.

_-Yamato-sensei es tan guapo_. –Pensó par sí mientras le sonreía como una estúpida.

Él también sonreía de manera tonta, lentamente acercó su rostro, _¿me besará? ¡me va a besar! ¡Me va a besar! ¡Me va a besar! ¿Qué hago? Todo está bien, tranquila, cierra los ojos y espera…_

-Neeeeeeeeeeeechaan! Neechan despierta!

-¿Qué…. qué pasa? ¿Dónde estoy?

-jajajaja Neechan, estás sonrojada ¿qué soñabas?

-¿Soñar? ¿un sueño? ¿cómo?

-Despierta ya! Vamos!

Le tomo algún tiempo reaccionar, todo había sido un sueño, sólo eso. Se froto los ojos con la manga de la pijama en un gesto infantil del que no había podido desprenderse, pero entonces vio con claridad, a Hanabi sentada sobre su cama, intentando despertarla.

-Vamos Hinata! Arriba, no seas tan foja.

-¿Que hora es? –Preguntó la mayor de las Hyuga.

-Es tarde. –y corriendo las cortinas dejó entrar la radiante luz del sol, ya en todo su esplendor.

-¿Cómo es posible?

-Pues papá no esta, y tú estabas profundamente dormida, así no creí necesario despertarte.

-¿Papá no está?

-No; se fue porque no sé que asuntos pendientes tenía fuera de la aldea, y me dejó a mi a cargo. –Respondió irguiendo la cabeza con orgullo.

-¡Claro que no te dejo a cargo! –Respondió arrojándole una almohada directo a la cara.- No, a menos que quisiera la mansión Hyuga en llamas.

-No incendiaría la mansión… no dos veces.

Ambas hermanas rieron, Hinata se levantó por fin de la cama.

-En realidad dejo a cargo a Neji

-arrg

-lo sé, pero dijo que era necesaria la figura masculina para imponer respeto y blablabla

-jajaja, si eso suena más a Ottu-san. ¿y hasta cuando regresará?

-en 7 días. –la fecha le produjo un vació en el estómago, el mismo tiempo en que tarda en caducar la poción, _¿será una broma del destino?_ Antes de poder meditar en esto Hanabi la interrumpío.

-yo pensaba en que me acompañaras al centro comercial.

-¿Al centro comercial? No. Que flojera, sabes que odio esos lugares.

-¡Vamos anda! ¿De qué me sirve tener una hermana mayor si no quieres acompañarme a ningún lugar?

-No me chantajees, esta vez no funcionará.

-anda… ¿siiiiiiii? –suplico poniendo una cara de niña inocente.

-aaaaaaaaaaaarg. Odio que me hagas eso. Anda vamos, solo dame tiempo de bañarme y desayunar algo.

-Desayunamos allá. Sólo báñate.

-Bueno, pero fuera de mi habitación.

-ohh ya, ya voy. Que delicada.

-FUERA.

-yaaa.

-FUERAAA. -dijo por última vez cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

Una vez sola, se dispuso a darse un baño, el año más largo que se hubiese dado en su vida, y es que tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, como en el dichoso hechizo, en Yamato-sensei, en el tonto de Neji-kun. De pronto su vida se había trastornado por completo; y además, ¿_qué clase de sueño había sido ese_? Ahora todo en su mente era un desorden,_ ¿cómo lo resolvería_?

-No importa, se dijo, basta con que no haga nada, que el tiempo pase y todo volverá a ser normal. Sólo dejaré el tiempo pasar.

El baño la había ayudado a aclarar su mente, salió rejuvenecida y con muchas energías, se vistió con un short gris y una blusa color lila, dejando su sedoso cabello suelto. Se vio al espejo y no pudo evitar recordar la imagen de su sueño, los labios de tan cercanos a los suyos… un leve sonrojo subió por sus mejillas y una sonrisa escapó de su rostro.

Salió por fin, a encontrarse con su hermana para ir al centro comercial, y no es que odiara las compras, pero cada vez que salían a Hanabi le daba por comprarse medio Konoha.

Ambas emprendieron el camino, había muchas personas en la calle, era parecido a su sueño, todos lucían felices y decidió que ella también disfrutaría de su día. Sonrió y se sintió libre._ Hoy será un gran día._

-Te parece que pasemos a desayunar algo antes de llegar al centro comercial? –comentó la mayor de las Hyuga señalando un pequeño café que acababan de inaugurar en el centro.

-si, yo también tengo hambre.

**...**

Yamato se levantó de mañana sin ningún plan elaborado, no tenía misiones pendientes ni nada que hacer, odiaba los días libres porque le recordaban lo aburrida que era su vida. Se dio un baño y salió a vagar por el centro.

Curiosamente el cielo parecía de un azul más brillante, como si hubiera sido pintado a mano, los aldeanos lucían felices y esa alegría bastó para contagiarlo, tenía el presentimiento deque sería un buen día… continuó caminando.

Tal vez sus presentimientos no estaban tan desatinados, pues entre la muchedumbre la vio a ella, la hermosa Hinata, caminando despistadamente, con su cabello ondeando libremente y su sonrisa pura, como la de una niña.

Venía directo hacía él, pero aún no lo había notado, pensó en que le diría cuando se encontrara con ella, algún tema de conversación pero su mente estaba en blanco, pensó en comentarle lo hermoso que lucía el cielo… No, eso es muy estúpido.

Reaccionó encontrándose a sí mismo planeando como hablarle a una chica y sintió pena por sí mismo, _¿cómo es posible, que él siendo casi un hombre, haga tantos ridículos tan solo por hablar con una jovencita?_

Se encontraba tan concentrado en su batalla mental, que no se dio cuenta que ya estaba a pocos centímetros de la chica en cuestión, y ella naturalmente, tampoco lo percibió; el resultado fue un choque entre ambos, desestabilizando a la ojiplata y llevándola casi hasta el suelo, para evitarlo el Shinobi la sujetó entre sus brazos.

Ella sonrió, lo miraba de una manera diferente, pura e intensa al mismo tiempo. Tenerla tan cerca, era increíble, olia riquísimos, como a cerezas, no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad… tenía que besarla… se acercó lentamente hasta su rostro, podía escuchar su corazón latir fuertemente, ella no se opuso, ella también esperaba el beso suyo… todo parecía perfecto…

-BIBIBIBIP! BIBIBIP!

-¡Rayos!

Abrió los ojos apresuradamente y sumamente confundido.

-BIBIBIBIP! BIBIBIP! –Era su alarma, no dejaba de sonar, la apagó, enojado y se levantó. Dio algunas vueltas por su habitación para ordenar sus ideas,

-que terrible manera de despertar, justo en lo mejor del sueño…. Un sueño, un sueño, tan solo fue un sueño… -Llevó sus manos a la cabeza y se dejó caer en el piso fresco.

-No puede ser Yamato, esto no puede ser…. Es una niña… -permaneció largo rato inmóvil, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, había sido un sueño tan real,_ ¿pero porqué?_ Decidió darse un baño y salir la calle, no tenía misiones pendientes, y quedarse en casa todo el día solo le haría desvariar más sus pensamientos.

Durante su laaaargo baño no logró evitar la imagen de los labios de Hinata tan cercanos a los suyos… ¡Basta ya! _Yamato no eres un niño, no puedes intentar nada con ella, no es posible! No funcionara!_

Salió igual de confundido, se vistió de civil, un simple pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa azul marino. Al no tener ningún plan estructurado, decidió tomar un libro antes de salir y comenzar a andar. La tranquilidad de la aldea le contagió un poco de paz, no había ningún problema, solo había sido un sueño, eso es todo.

Su estómago se encargó de recordarle que no había desayunado, con pequeño gruñido delatador, dejándole en ridículo con los transeúntes que pasaban a su lado en el momento justo. Observó un pequeño café, que no lucía nada mal, y pensó en que desayunar ahí mientras leía no estaría mal, así no parecería un solitario que desayuna sin compañía.

Empujó la pequeña puerta de cristal y lo primero que observó fue a las Hermanas Hyuga platicando amenamente. Un temor inesperado se apoderó de él, su plan inmediato fue alejarse de ese lugar antes de ser visto por ellas, pero la puerta tenía atada una campañilla que resonó al ser abierta y atrajo la atención de algunos, irse de ahí lo dejaría en ridículo.

Tragó saliba y entró en el lugar, casi todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, sólo quedaba una en el rincón, y para llegar allá tendría que pasar junto las susodichas. _Está bien, las saludaré y pasaré de largo, es sencillo._

Pero apenas y había dado un par de pasos en el lugar cuando ambas hermanas se cuchichearon algo y voltearon a verlo al mismo tiempo. Se sintió acosado y levantó mecánicamente una mano en señal de saludo, acompañado por una sonrisa forzada.

_–natural Yamato, no pasa nada_. –se decía dentro de su mente.

Se acercó a la mesa y antes de saludar, fue interrumpido.

-Yamato-sensei. ¿Cómo está? –Pregunto la menor de ellas.

-bien… -nisiquiera había terminado de hablar cuando el bombardeo de preguntas surgió.

-¿Espera a alguien? ¿Comerá solo? ¿Gusta acompañarnos? Por nosotros no hay problema, ¿verdad Hinata?

Era demasiado para digerirlo tan rápido,_ ¿lo estaban invitando a desayunar?_ Volteó a ver a Hinata en busca de una respuesta a tantas preguntas, pero ella lucía tímida y un poco sonrojada _¿sonrojada? No, esas son ideas de su mente. Él no es Naruto para sonrojarla_. Antes de reaccionar, Hanabi ya lo había jalado del brazo y lo había hecho sentar.

-Gracias por acompañarnos Yamato-sensei. –Habló por fin la heredera de los Hyuga, y estas simples palabras le bastaron al shinobi para sentirse agusto.

Desayunaron hot-cackes con jugo naranja, y hablaron de un montón de cosas absurdas, bueno, no absurdas, pero cosas de las que usualmente no habla con Kakashi o con otros Shinobis; cosas como bandas de rock, artistas del momento, series de televisión. Ambas hermanas eran muy divertidas, Hanabi poseía un poder especial, de contagiar su alegría al resto del mundo, pero Hinata es tan hermosa, que basta una sonrisa suya para que el mundo entero desaparezca.

Él pago la cuenta a pesar de las negativas de Hinata, y esque esa jovencita es muy terca.

-No sensei, no pagará la cuenta, nosotros le invitamos, déjenos pagar.

-De ninguna manera, yo pago.

-está bien nee-chan, deja al sensei pagar, yo no le veo nada de malo.

-Claro que no! Nosotras pagamos.

-Yo pago Hinata, así déjalo, además tú me salvaste la vida ¿recuerdas?.

-¿yo?

-si, ayer cuando decidiste no matarme con tu kunai. –le respondió con una sonrisa cálida poniendo punto y final a la conversación.

Salieron del lugar con el sol ya más avanzado, el castaño les dirigió una mirada feliz, dispuesto a despeirse y dejarlas continuar con sus planes, cuando fue interrumpido de nuevo, claro está, por Hanabi.

-¿tienes planes para el resto del día ? Iremos de compras ¿quiere acompañarnos?

-Déjalo en paz Hanabi, ya lo hostigamos demasiado. –le censuró la mayor.

-no es ninguna molestia, no tengo planes, puedo acompañarlas si así lo desean…-y una idea le surgió como relámpago en su mente _¿tal vez ella no queria que las acompañara? Que torpe, tal vez el las estaba hostigand_o… -o ¿le molesta Hinata-san? –anadió con el temor de escuchar la respuesta…

-Claro que no! –respondió sonrojándose y llevando su mano ala boca. –Por mi encantada, pero no queremos causarle molestas. –y los tres empezaron a caminar rumbo al mall.

-No es ninguna molestia, es mi día libre, y me complacería en escoltarlas ahora que su padre o está en la aldea.

-¿Cómo sabes que mi padre no está? ¡vaya! Al parecer todos en la aldea están al tanto de los chismes de mi familia… -replicó fingiendo un tono enojado llevando ambas manos a la cintura. Todos rieron y continuaron su camino.

**...**

De todas las misiones que Yamato había desempeñado en su vida, esta, sin duda alguna, era la más complicada de todas. Antes de poder darse cuenta cargaba con media tonelada de bolsas que contenían vestidos, blusas, zapatos, sombreros y demás cosas. Toda propiedad de Hanabi, pues en las tres horas que llevaban dando vueltas y vueltas por todas las tiendas del centro comercial, la heredera del clan Hyuga apenas y había comprado un vestido blanco, y eso sólo orillada por las constantes amenazas de su hermana menor.

–nee-chan pruébate este vestido.

-¿Qué tal esta blusa?

-¡estos zapatos son de tu número!

Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que saquearan todas las tiendas que estaban a su paso. Y él se limitaba a responder… -No es ninguna molestia Hinata-san. -No se preocupe, no me molesta cargar las bolsas.

Por fortuna había cargado un libro con él, era "_El amor en los tiempos del cólera", _Kakashi se lo había recomendado, le extrañaba el porqué, era un libro muy bueno, no como del estilo del sempai. Lo había iniciado en la primera tienda y ya hasta lo había terminado, era un libro muy bueno, una historia increíble de amor.

Interrumpió su lectura cuando vio Hinata caer rendida en sillón donde él esperaba.

-me rindo. –exclamó dejando libre un largo suspiro. –esta niña nunca tiene suficiente.

El shinobi solo río, y se limitó a contemplarla, casi desfalleciendo en el pequeño silloncito. Ella se incorporo y notó el libro que tenía en sus manos.

-¿De que trata su libro?

-Es una historia de amor… -ella enrojeció y bajo la mirada, por algún motivo extraño, el corazón del Shinobi se ensanchó ante tal gesto…

-narra como el amor puede vencerlo todo, la condición social, la edad, el tiempo… es una historia muy hermosa, es de García Márquez.

-ohh, es muy linda historia entonces, García Márquez es mi escritor favorito, pero no he leído ese libro…

-pues yo ya lo termine, si quieres leerlo –dijo entregándoselo, ella lo tomó con una sonrisa tímida.

-En cuanto termine prometo regresártelo.

-para nada, tómalo, es un regalo.

-no, sensei, no puedo aceptarlo.

-¿porqué no? ¿tan pronto rechazas un obsequio mio?

-no es eso, es solo que…

-nada…

-pero…

-shhhh… punto final.

Antes de una réplica más de la ojiplata regresó Hanabi con otro tanto de bolsas, y hablando sin parar…

-He comprado un vestido hermoso! Pero no tengo zapatos que le combinen, regresemos a la tienda de Zapatos a buscar unos.

Con los ojos en blanco y una gota escurriendo por su frente, emprendieron el camino detrás de la pequeña compradora compulsiva. El Cataño se sentí muy extraño frente a la presencia de Hinata, más allá de atracción, él se sentía diferente, _¿estará enamorado? Baah! Esos son cuetos de niñas._

A consenso de los tres, decidieron parar a comer un helado e iniciaron una conversación acerca de que animal era mejor como mascota ¿un gato o un perro? (De nuevo las conversaciones sin sentido de dos jovencitas), El sempai y Hanabi apoyaban la idea de que un gato era lo ideal, pero Hinata se empecinaba en demostrar que lo mejor era un perro, en esto estaban cuando una voz familiar se acercó a interrumpir…

-Hinata-chan! Por aquí! -era un tipo moreno y musculoso, con cabello negro saludaba efusivamente desde el otro lado del centro comercial, era Kiba-kun.

El rostro de la chica en cuestión se llenó de una alegría que pocas veces se percibía en ella, y realizó una seña para que se acercara a ellos, provocando la incomodidad total del shinobi. Sus manos se tensaron y su cuerpo se puso rígido, su cara se redujo a una mueca entre sonrisa fingida y descontento. El Ninja se acercó confiadamente y saludo en general a todos los presentes, entablando una nueva conversación

-Vengo a invitarlas a una fiesta.

-una fiesta?

-si, por mi cumpleaños, será pasado mañana…

-no estoy segura… -trastabilló la mayor de las hermanas.

-claro que vamos! -dijo la menor.

-claro que irán, no es posible que tú no estés en un día tan importante para mi, -señaló viendo a Hinata fijamente a los ojos. Después añadió… -También lo esperamos a usted sensei. Será divertido. Invite a Kakashi.

El shinobi respondió asintiendo con la cabeza, pero no dijo palabra alguna.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Hinata.

-vine a comprar el atuendo para mi fiesta. Soy un galán y tengo que ser el centro de atención. –Respondió guiñando un ojo -¿y que hacen los tres juntos? Hiashi-sama se empecinado en ponerles de nuevo un guardián. –ambas sonrieron por lo bajo, pero fe la mayor quien respondió.

-No, Yamato-sensei vino por su propia cuenta, decidió acompañarnos en nuestro día de compras.

El rostro del nja se ensombreció por completo notando por primera vez la montaña de bolsas que tenían consigo. Entonces le habló en voz baja al castaño.

-Sensei, no tiene que hace esto, si Hiashi-sama lo amenazó de muerte para que las acompañe, haga una seña y lucharemos para defenderlo, no tiene que hacer esto….

Las chicas estallaron en risas, pero a lo más que logró el Shinobi fue a sonreír irónicamente. Entendiendo que no era bien recibido, el joven Ninja decidió retirarse y continuar con su camino, de todas maneras, Shino estaba afuera del centro comercial esperando con Akamaru, porque el tonto guardia no lo había dejado pasar.

-las espero en la fiesta chicas! También a usted sensei!

Terminaron de comer su helado en un ambiente de tensión absoluta. Hinata sabía que había hecho algo mal, pero no sabía que.

Se levantaron y decidieron abortar la misión, regresando a la mansión Hyuga, agotadas y con dos toneladas, sin exagerar, de bolsas cargadas por el amable AMBU que se dedicó a caminar en silencio y con cara de perro.

A Hanabi le importó poco y continuó sus largos monólogos sin interesarse en lo que le pasaba a esos dos, pero ella no era tonta, el capitán Yamato sentía algo por su hermana y ella solo aguardaba en llegar a casa para empezarla a molestar. Sería una semana muy divertida, sin su padre en casa y con el nuevo prospecto de cuñado.

Por su parte, Hinata se sentía ampliamente incómoda, vaya manera de arriunar las cosas ¿Qué ocurría con Yamato-sensei? Se había portado tan amable durante todo el día y de pronto puum! Como si anduviera en sus días le cambió el humor, ¿será efectos de la poción? Además su presencia la ponía nerviosa, recordaba el sueño que había tnido y sentía las piernas de gelatina… ¿qué pensará Yamato-sensei justo ahora?

Es evidente, el castaño pensaba en mil y un maneas e matar a Kiba-kun. Si por defecto establecer una relación con la heredera de los Hyuga era una suerte irrealizable, por la diferencia de clanes y de edad, ahora ese estúpido intento de Ninja se interponía en su camino. ¿o acaso se estaba mal viajando con nada? Esos dos son amigos desde hace años, formaron parte del mismo equipo, es normal que se lleven tan bien, pero… ¿y si resulta algo más entre ambos? No, no, no. ¿Qué pensara Hinata-san ahora?

Sus miradas se cruzaron en el momento justo, estaban ya frente a la mansión Hyuga. Una comitiva se acercó apresuradamente para ayudar al castaño con las bolsas, y Hanabi se despidió con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

Ambos quedaron solos, mirándose fijamente, con mil preguntas flotando en su mente, pero nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio. Una brisa fresca mecía las copas de los árboles, el ocaso estaba cayendo, cubriendo la aldea de un destello naranja que hacía lucir los ojos de Hinata aún más hermosos y el cabello de Yamato aún más brillante.

Para cualquiera que hubiera contemplado tal escena, habría resultado gracioso, ver a ambos ninjas ahí, uno frente al otro sin hacer nada, pero para ellos, era un momento especial.

Él se acercó lentamente y la tomó por la cintura delicadamente, ella sólo lo miraba sin pronunciar palabra. Se acercó aún más, ella olía hermoso, mil veces mejor que en su sueño… entonces recordó que esta era la realidad, y que lo que estaba por hacer no era correcto. Rectificó su acción y colocó un delicado beso en su frente. Alejándose una vez más. Ella sonrió, intentando ocultar el rojo de sus mejillas.

-Gracias sensei. Por regalarnos su día libre.

-Para mi fue un placer, a ti te regalaría hasta mi propia vida. –él reaccionó, considerando una imprudencia sus palabras. Dirigió su vista hacia otro lado y añadió rápidamente. –me retiro, tengo que ir a la torre del Hokage a entregar un reporte de mi última misión. –y desapareció en el instante.

Dejándola ahí, con un mar de confusiones en la mente… ¿él iba a besarla? Y sonrió como una estúpida, sujetando el libro que le había regalado entre sus manos.

**...**

Este es el capitulo 4, se que no tengo perdón de Dios por los meses sin actualizar, pero entre la universidad y mi desierto de inspiración me era imposible avanzar; espero mis 12 hojas de word sirvan de expiación por mis pecados.

Se pondrá interesante, todos y todas están cordialmente invitados a la fiesta de Kiba. Esto se pondrá bueno, además porque Hiashi no está en Konoha.

Aprovecharé al máximo mi ola de inspiración, agradezco a **Lu Hatake** por sus constantes presiones y todos su reviews, ella es la madre creadora de esta pareja, pueden pasar a leer su historia _"El guardían". _Ampliamente recomendable.

También lean "_El amor en los tiempos del cólera" _Es mi libro favorito :)


	5. Chapter 5:: Confesiones & borracheras

Rompiendo mi propio récord y sintiéndome profundamente orgullosa de mí, le entrego el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. ¡Disfrútenlo!

**...**

**::Hechizo de amor::**

Capítulo 5: Confesiones & borracheras.

****...****

La brisa fresca de la tarde movía sus cabellos en medio del impetuoso silencio. Hinata-san se mantenía inmóvil apretando contra su pecho el libro que el shinobi le había regalado.

…_¿él la iba a besar…?_

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y entró a su casa. Estaba sumamente cansada, salir de comprar con Hnabi-chan era extremadamente agotador. Eran las siete de la tarde, pero lo único que deseaba era irse a dormir… dormir y soñar con Yamato…

- ¡No! ¿Qué me está pasando? –se autocensuró. –Yamato-sensei sólo esta bajo el efecto de la poción, él realmente no siente nada por mi.

De pronto toda la felicidad que había sentido se esfumó. Subió en silencio las escales, para internarse en su habitación. Se recostó boca arriba contemplando en silencio la portada del libro… _El amor en los tiempos de cólera…_ meditando en las palabras del Ninja "el amor puede vencerlo todo, la condición social, la edad, el tiempo…"

-¿la edad? ¿podría funcionar una historia de amor entre ella y Yamato? ¿Podrán esa clase de historias existir? Él es tan guapo…. ¿y si?... ¿y si aprovechaba la pócima para conquistarlo? ¡No! Es una idea tonta… A demás es injusto, cruel y sucio…

De pronto apareció su hermana violando la intimidad de su habitación y de sus pensamientos, con el clásico estruendo que ocasiona siempre…

-nee-chan traje quesadillas para cenar!

-HanabiHanabi… no grites… calma. No tengo hambre, además papá nos tiene prohibido comer en la recámara.

-baaaaah... papá no está, no tiene porque enterarse. –respondió sentándose en la cama y poniendo el plato con quesadillas entre ellas dos, sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porqué me ves como si fueras una psicópata?

-Hay muchas cosas que tienes que contarme hermanita.

-¿cosas? ¿qué cosas?

-No te hagas, acerca del Sexy-sensei Yamato.

Gracias al cielo hace tiempo que había dejado de lado esa mala costumbre de desmayarse por todo, de no ser así se habría desmayado y azotado en el suelo. En su mente giraban muchas preguntas ¿Cómo descubrió Hanabi los sentimientos de Yamato? ¿Sospechará algo del hechizo? ¿debería mencionarlo? Tal vez ella sepa que hacer y pueda ayudarme… No. No puedo decirle nada.

-No se de que hablas. –mintió.

-¡Por favor! Sabes exactamente de lo que estoy hablando. Cuéntame que hay entre el Sexy-sensei y tú. –suplicó poniendo cara de inocente.

-Entre el capitán Yamato y yo no hay nada, y te prohíbo que le llames sexy-sensei…

-ohh vamos, ¡él es extremadamente sexy! Es imposible no notarlo.

-Hanabi! Respeta al sensei.

-¿quieres que lo respete o es que estás celosa?

-¿De dónde es que sacas tantas tonterías? –replicó sarcásticamente mirando hacia otro lado.

-cuéntame, cuéntame, cuéntame… por favor… para eso es que son las hermanas, para contarse esta clase de confidencias…

-resulta que no hay ninguna confidencia que contar, punto.

-¿a quién quieres engañar? Sexy-sensei nos acompañó durante todo el día de compras, como un sufrido mártir cargando las bolsas y sin quejarse!

-Lo hizo porque es amable. Y ya te he dicho que no le llames así!

-¿Cómo? ¿Sexy-sensei? Lo seguiré haciendo porqué el es muuuuuuuuuuuy sexy.

-Hanabi. –gruñó la mayor, con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Por favor! No me salgas con el cuento de que es por amabilidad, porque nadie lo ha soportado nunca antes… nisiquiera los guardianes que Hiashi-sama obligaba a ir con nosotros resistían un día de compras sin quejarse… pero en cambio, Sexy-sensei lo hizo con una calma y paciencia, y además pagó el almuerzo y la nieve… eso solo lo hace un loco o un enamorado… y mira que Sexy-sensei no tiene cara de loco.

-Ni de enamorado. Y ya sácate esas ideas de la mente.

-Neee-chan… cuéntame. No le diré nada a papá si es lo que te preocupa. Yo no le veo nada de malo, me parece hasta divertido…

-¿Qué te parece divertido?

-Pues toda esta historia de amor imposible… Sexy-sensei tratando de conquistarte a pesar de estar viejo y de que tu eres la heredera del imponente clan Hyuga. –Dijo moviendo las manos con exagerado dramatismo en forma de burla.

-No seas ridícula, eso no tiene nada que ver…

-aahhhh! ¡Admites que hay algo y que no te importa lo imposible que pueda resultar! ¡Qué romántico!

-Basta Hanabi!

Ambas hermanas guardaron silencio, Hanabi era demasiado insistente, no había manera de ocultarlo, Hinata suspiró profundo y la miró fijamente.

… _tengo que decirle… tal vez pueda ayudarme…_

El silencio resultaba perturbador, ninguna decía nada, la menor estaba expectante, pendiente de las palabras de su hermana, el corazón de Hinata latía apresuradamente.

Mojo un poco sus labios antes de hablar, suspiró de nuevo y cerró sus ojos…

-Hanabi –dijo con voz temblorosa- tengo que confesarte algo...

Los ojos de la pequeña Hyuga parecían aún más grandes de lo que eran, llenos de curiosidad.

-Hice algo muy malo… -continuó, pero antes de completar la frase su hermana interrumpió asombrada.

-Has perdido la virginidad, nee-chan! –Dijo llevándose las manos a la boca aumentado el gesto de sorpresa. Hinata se puso roja como un tomate mientras la menor arrasaba en un torbellino de palabras…

-¿pero cómo? ¿nunca lo pensé de ti? ¿fue con el sensei, o con alguien más?

La mayor reaccionó por fin, saliendo del transe de la vergüenza y arremetió en contra de su pequeña e inocente' hermana…

-HANABI! ¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante tontería?

La otra Hyuga calló inmediatamente, sabiendo que había metido la pata y que lo había hecho en grande…

-Discúlpame, pero dices "hice algo muy malo" ¿qué otra cosa querías que pensara?

-Eso es impensable, ¿cómo se te ocurre?

-ya nee-chan, relájate, mejor cuéntame que es lo que pasa, prometo no interrumpirte más. –hizo un ademán como si pusiera un ziper en sus labios y se sentó en posición de flor de loto, empezando a devorar una quesadilla.

Hinata retomó energías para continuar, o más bien, empezar con la historia acerca de la poción de amor.

-Pues bien –dijo soltando un suspiro. –Hace algunos días vinieron unos gitanos al pueblo, y fui a su campamento…

-si, si, papá lo comentó ayer en la cena…

-dijiste que sin interrupciones –señaló con severidad.

-lo lamento, no interrumpiré más, continúa.

-Está bien. El punto es que fui al campamento y me encontré con una gitana… y de algún modo… resulta que yo…

-anda dime que paso!

-bueno… yo… yo le compré una poción de amor.

Soltó estas palabras de un solo golpe y después guardó silencio, esperando una respuesta, pero no hubo nada, ni una reacción, la pequeña Hyuga no denotaba la más mínima sorpresa.

-¿y bien?

-¿qué?

-¿no dices nada?

-¿nada de qué?

-De lo que te acabo de decir, ¿qué no te importa? –Replicó un poco ofuscada por la indiferencia.

-Bueno, pues resulta que yo no le veo nada de malo a eso que hiciste.

-¿¡Cómo no va a tener nada de malo! –comenzó a gritar exasperada. –E-M-B-R-U-J-É A Y-A-M-A-T-O!

Hanabi dejó caer la quesadilla que tenía entre sus manos, quedando boquiabierta.

-¿¡COMO! ¿¡Embrujaste a un Shinobi!

-Ahora entiendes…

-Si, pasa que es muy distinto comprar una poción que en utilizarla para hechizar a un Ninja de alto rango! –replicó angustiada, dando vueltas por la habitación. –¿cómo se te ocurrió semejante idea?

-Aguarda, déjame terminar de explicarte. –Dijo sujetándola por los hombros para que dejara de andar por la habitación, se encontraba suficientemente nerviosa como para que Hanabi la tensara más…

-Esta bien, esta bien, continúa…

-yo, no pretendía embrujar a Yamato. –dijo con la mirada baja y jugueteando con sus dedos…

-¿entonces?

-pues, en realidad si pretendía usar la poción… pero no con Yamato.

Hanabi la mirada confundida, intentando ordenar las ideas revueltas de su mente y esperando a que su hermana se explicara claramente.

-ahhhh -suspiró y volvió a comenzar, esta vez hablando con más calma. –Resulta que fui al campamento de gitanos y compré la dichosa poción. Pero mi intención no era usarla en Yamato-san… era para Naruto-Uzumaki.

-¡Vaya! No se porqué, de algún modo no me sorprende eso… entonces… ¿cómo es que Yamato-sensei fue quien terminó embrujado?

-pues… hubo algunas fallas técnicas en la ejecución de mi plan… y Yamato terminó bebiendo la poción… -dijo con una mueca de angustia.

-¿¡cómo que fallas técnicas! ¿Qué clase de excusa es esa?

-Pues Yamato es un metiche, siempre está metido en cosas que no le importan, así que... por accidente se bebió una sopa donde había colocado la poción, una sopa que era para Naruto-kun.

-ohhhh

-eso fue todo.

Guardaron silencio varios minutos, era una situación demasiado confusa; ambas se tiraron en la cama contemplando el techo…

-¿y que vas a hacer? –atinó por fin a preguntar la menor.

-ahhhh… pues no lo sé, supongo que nada…

-¿sólo así? ¡No harás nada!

-Mira… es que la gitana esa, dijo que los efectos de la poción funcionaban sólo por 7 días… si el estaba destinado a ser el amor de mi vida, se quedaría conmigo para siempre, pero si no, todo se acaba en ese lapso*/…

-¡Qué porquería! ¿Entonces para qué sirve la dichosa pócima? Si la hubieras utilizado en Naruto-kun, el gusto te hubiera durado una semana y ya…

-pues ese es el punto... aunque no fuera el amor de mi vida, podía conquistarlo en 7 días…

-eso es posible?

-según la gitana si….

-¿no crees que te haya estafado?

-¿porqué lo dices?

-pues esque…. Sexy-sensei se portó increíble en el mall… pero sólo eso. Si yo embrujara a alguien esperaría más entusiasmo de su parte.

-tienes razón, tal vez el hechizo nisiquiera funciona. –Espetó algo decepcionada. Continuaban recostadas en la cama con la vista clavada en un punto lejano a esta realidad.

-aunqueee… -continuó la menor con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en el rostro. –¿notaste como se puso cuando apareció Kiba-kun?

-¿Cómo se puso de qué?

-Por favor! No me digas que no lo notaste… se tensó en automático y puso una cara de perro. Sus celos se notaban a kilómetros de distancia…

-¿celos? _–así que eso era todo…_ pensó dentro de sí, dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Claro Hinata! Eso fue un claro arranque de celos.

-Tal vez si está enamorado.

-Tal vez… -respondió la mayor.

Guardaron silencio de nueva cuenta, parecían las reglas de un juego inventado por ellas… antes de decir algo importante silencio, y después continuaban con la charla. Pero esta vez, fue la mayor quien quebrantó el silencio, introduciendo una nueva conversación.

-¿y tú me vas a contar que pasa con Kiba-kun?

-ohhh –y en un gesto inesperado, la menor de las Hyuga se sonrojó.

-ajajá. Entonces si pasa algo…

-nee-chan... por favor… -suplicó cubriéndose los ojos con ambas manos.

-ahh no! Yo te conté todo acerca de Yamato-sensei. Ahora tú me contaras que es lo que pasa con Kiba… -Ante tal situación, la menor no tuvo más remedio que hablar.

-Pues si, Kiba-kun me gusta. –dijo sonriendo con picardía.

-ahhh… ya me lo imaginaba.

-¿porqué?

-Pues siempre que viene a visitarme andas por ahí asomando tus narices, y cuando nos lo encontramos por la calle no pierdes el tiempo en hacerte notar…

-ohhh

-como hoy en el centro comercial, llegó a invitarme a la fiesta y tú rápidamente te anotaste….

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué no me llevarás? Neee-chan no puedes hacerme esto, es muy injusto…

-jaja si te llevaré, sólo quería molestarte.

-ohh eres tan cruel. –respondió entre pucheros, luego añadió. -¿Y kiba te ha comentado algo de mí?

-Pues no, ¿qué quieres que me diga si soy tu hermana? Pretenderte a ti es una falta de respeto y moral.

-¿es enserio?

-si… aunque no te preocupes, yo no me opongo…. Kiba-kun es un gran tipo. Pero más te vale tratarlo bien.

-¡Oye! Eres mi hermana, deberías estar de mi parte.

-A él ya le tocará lo suyo. Pero a decir verdad... creo que también le interesas...

Las dos rieron, ya habían dejado atrás el dramatismo, ahora comían plácidamente recostadas en la cama hablando sobre cosas sin importancia, hasta que fue la menor quien retomó el tema relevante de la noche.

- ¿y no crees que pueda funcionar algo entre tú y Sexy-sensei?

-¿algo como qué?

-Como un noviazgo…

-No digas tonterías, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que se le baje el embrujo.

-pues… esque la verdad, yo sospechaba que había algo entre ustedes dos, mucho tiempo antes…

-¿cómo?

-Pues si, frecuentemente te veías con Sexy-sensei, y aunque tu dijeras que eran sólo amigos a mi me resultaba muy extraño…

-¿Qué tiene de extraño?

-Pues que a los dos ya se les está pasando el tren…

-¿Pasando el tren? En Konoha no hay tren… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-jaja, no seas tonta nee-chan, "pasando el tren" quiere decir que ya se están quedando… que ya están viejos como para seguir solteros…

-Hanabi! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurren esas cosas!

-Pues la verdad… además... los dos se ven muy bien juntos.

Sin poder evitarlo, Hinata se sonrojó.

… _ven muy bien juntos… _

Esas palabras penetraron hasta lo profundo de su alma… pero antes de crear una idea su hermana continuó hablando, esta vez, con un tono serio, que era muy extraño escuchar en ella.

-¿crees en el destino Hinata? –pero continuó hablando antes de recibir respuesta –tal vez fue cosa del destino que Naruto-kun no bebiese la pócima, y que en lugar de él fuera el capitán Yamato... Tal vez ustedes dos estuvieron destinados a estar juntos desde el principio… ¿no crees en esa posibilidad?

Hinata no respondió, parecía calmada pero por dentro un mar de confusión se sacudía en su mente. Sin decir más, la menor de las Hyuga se levantó y salió de la habitación, llevándose consigo el plato con las quesadillas restantes…

… _¿Qué es lo que quiere decir Hanabi? ¿Qué debería aprovechar los efectos de la poción? …_

Sola y más confundida que en principio, tomó el libro entre sus manos y comenzó a leer _"Era inevitable: el olor de las almendras amargas le recordaba siempre el destino de los amores contrariados…"_

La primer página la atrapó por completó, fue así como perdió razón de tiempo, enfrascada en la triste historia del doctor Juvenal-Urbino, la luz de la luna entraba en grandes proporciones por la ventana abierta, alumbrando las calles de la aldea, y los pequeños destellos de las estrellas pintaban el cielo.

Se sentía en paz, tranquila y feliz, los beneficios de la lectura es que puedes suspender por algunos instantes tu vida, y comenzar a preocuparte por a historia de un extraño, al que vas conociendo a través de las páginas de un libro.

**.**

**...**

**.**

Yamato vagó sin rumbo fijo por varias horas, se sentía confundido y por algún extraño motivo, también estaba triste.

Caminaba en silencio pateando una pequeña piedra que había encontrado en el camino desde hace largo rato, pero su mente no se concentraba en esta piedra, lo único que pensaba era… Hinata… Hinata… Hinata…

Se detuvo en seco frente a un pequeño local con luces neón que brillaban intermitentemente, el letrero decía "Sushi&Bar", se sintió tentado a entrar y beber, tan sólo un poco… para calmar la ansiedad que sentía. Nunca antes había bebido, tal vez por eso le costó tanto trabajo armarse de valor entrar en ese lugar; no estaba muy seguro de porqué lo hacía, pero en todas las canciones de amor se habla que los hombres beben para olvidar...

...¿_Pero que es lo que quería olvidar? ¿a ella o al idiota de Kiba-kun pretendiendo a su Hinata?..._

Se dio un golpe mental con esta última oración _"¿Su Hinata?"_Al parecer en verdad todo esto le estaba afectando más de lo que esperaba.

Se decidió y entró por fin, el lugar parecía confortable, había algunas mesas, un pequeño escenario y al final estaba la barra, con un bar tender que hacía trucos antes de servir el trago, todo enmarcado en el ambiete de los espíritus libres: la música Rock.

Camino directo hasta la barra y tomó asiento en uno de los taburetes de madera, recargó ambos brazos y le dio la espalda al resto del mundo. Había muchos pequeños grupos de personas, todos parecían alegres, incluso algunos se encontraban celebrando, en cambio él… él estaba solo, y a nadie le importaba.

-¿Algo que ordenar amigo? –le dijo el tipo que servía los tragos, mientras secaba un vaso con una toalla. Parecía que realmente amaba su trabajo, lucía contento.

-un whisky. –Respondió con seriedad…. La verdad nunca antes había bebido, no tenía ni la menor idea que ordenar, pero pedir Sake le pareció vulgar y el whi7sky era la única bebida que conocía, y eso porque había leído una vez, un libro donde se explicaba la historia de esta bebida, según el libro Whisky significaba agua de vida.

Antes de empezar con alguna meditación, el bar tender ya había traído su bebida en su vaso de cristal con algunos hielos. Él lo tomo entre ambas manos y se limitó a contemplarlo.

En su mente se formaron varias ideas, todas terminaban en el mismo camino… si no actuaba rápido el Ninja ese conquistaría a su Hinata, y entonces él ya no tendría oportunidad alguna…_  
><em>

_...¿o será que nunca tuvo oportunidad? Hinata antes siempre hablaba de su amor por el idiota de Naruto… y ahora de pronto figura Kiba en el mapa… ¿será que él es la última opción para ella?... lleva tanto tiempo tratándola, siendo su amigo y confidente... pero tal vez para ella él solo es eso.. un amigo.. y no un hombre…_

Una angustia repentina le abordó el corazón, sin pensarlo siquiera le dio un trago a su bebida, sintió que raspaba su garganta y tuvo el impulso de escupirla, pero Kakashi siempre decía: _"El estilo es lo más importante, nunca hay que perder el estilo". _Así que aparentó que no sucedía nada y volvió a beber de su vaso, terminando en un solo trago todo su contenido, tenía un sabor intenso y lleno de carácter, que se poderó rápidamente de él.´

… _ahora entiendo porque todos beben… _

Se sintió vivo y poderoso, ordenó un trago más, y otro y otro… Se sentía diferente, lleno de energía y capaz de lograrlo todo… Estaba decidido, lucharía por el amor de Hinata Hyuga. Era imposible resultar vencido por un niño sin experiencia, al final de cuentas él era más guapo, más fuerte, más inteligente… claro que lo lograría… hizo una discreta seña con la mano, y al instante el bar tender había rellenado su vaso… siguió bebiendo.

La noche avanzaba paulatinamente, el bar se vacía y llenaba de nuevo, un grupo ocupó el escenario y empezó a tocar música de los Beatles que producían un ambiente relajado y con estilo, mientras los clientes entraban y salían del bar, el capitán Yamato permanecía sentado en silencio junto a la barra, bebiendo y bebiendo, y bebiendo.

Alrededor de las once de la noche, mientras el grupo aún tocaba, entró al pequeño lugar un grupo de jóvenes, creando el alboroto natural de los amigos que se reúnen a beber. Ocuparon una mesa y comenzaron a conversar en gran voz.

-¡Por la llama de la juventud! –gritó una voz, alzando su bebida, y todos respondieron a coro. –Salud!

-¿la llama de la juventud? –está expresión llamó la atención del castaño… ese sólo puede ser Rock-lee. Giró discretamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía esa voz, y efectivamente, eran los jóvenes Ninjas de Konoha, entre ellos Kiba. Sin ser notado dispuso toda su atención en escuchar la conversación de esos tipos, que no era del todo interesante.

-Oh gracias por invitarme! No hay nada como pasar el tiempo con los amigos! –Habló con entusiasmo el rubio del grupo, guiñando un ojo y extendiendo su pulgar hacia enfrente.

-Pues me parece una imprudencia salir a beber en miércoles, podríamos haber esperado al fin de semana. –replicó Shikamaru, con ambas manos en su nuca.

-Yo nisiquiera sé como me convencieron de estar aquí. –añadió el chico de ojos plateados, con la mirada puesta en un punto distante. Bebiendo discretamente el sake de su vaso.

-Vamos... ¡No sean amargados! Es un sano pre-copeo antes de mi cumpleaños. –Exclamó con una gran sonrisa Kiba-kun.

Al escucharlo hablar, el castaño ordenó un trago más y lo bebió enérgicamente. Bastaba la simple presencia de ese tipo, para ponerlo de mal humor. Pero continuó bebiendo en silencio, escuchando.

Chouji no hablaba, estaba muy ocupado devorando los rollos de sushi que habían ordenado supuestamente' para todos, pero al final de cuentas nadie comía, sólo Choiji, los demás sólo conversaban y bebían. Shino, como de costumbre, no hablaba, pero al parecer disfrutaba de la música que tocaba el grupo. Neji y Shikamaru mantenían la compostura, interviniendo sólo lo necesario y bebiendo poco. Claro está, que los reyes de la noche eran Kiba, el rubio y el tipo de mayas verdes. Creando gran alboroto y bebiendo por montones.

El tiempo seguía avanzando y al parecer la llama de la juventud ardía más fuerte que nunca, pues bajo la influencia del sake, todos coreaban las canciones del grupo incluso Neji y Shino.

_...pretty woman dont walk on by... pretty woman dont make me cry...pretty woman dont walk away... yeah, ok..._

Cantaban los chicos sumamente desafinados, abrazados y con las copas en alto. Mientras que en la barra, el capitán Yamato seguía bebiendo, hasta tal punto que el bar tender empezó a preocuparse.

-Ya ha bebido suficiente amigo, tal vez debería irse a casa. –le dijo confiadamente.

-Mira, -respondió secamente el Shinobi. –En primer lugar no soy tu amigo, y en segundo, no me iré, así que sírveme otro trago.

Al jovencito de las bebidas no le quedo otra opción más que obedecer y continuar sirviéndole tragos. Los cuáles devoraba unas veces con paciencia y otras de un solo golpe. Pero mantenía su rostro serio y apariencia firme, como si no le provocaran el menor efecto, aunque en realidad, se encontraba sumamente mareado.

En la mesa de los jóvenes, fue el Ninja estratega quien esta vez propició una nueva conversación, inducido por los efectos del alcohol.

-y…. –dijo dirigiéndose a Kiba. -¿tu fiesta estará buena?

-¡Claro que si! Mis fiestas siempre son las mejores. –respondió orgulloso.

-lo sé, lo sé… a lo que me refiero, esque si será una reunión como ahora… de sólo hombres… o invitaste a chicas. –aclaró con una mirada pícara.

-ohhh… vaya! Claro que invite a las chicas. –dijo guiñando un ojo.

-¡Pero cuidado con que alguno de ustedes pretenda a mi amada Ten-ten! ¡Ella es mía! –sentenció Lee.

-Claro cejotas, por eso no te preocupes… -interrumpió el rubio, apartándolo. -yo soy feliz porque Sakura irá. –completó con corazones en los ojos.

-vale, vale… pero lo más importante es que mi amada estará ahí. –Dijo Kiba callando a todos.

-ya vas a empezar… te has vuelto un cursi empecinado con esa mujer Kiba. –contestó Shikamaru con un movimiento vago de su mano, demostrando el poco interés en la situación.

-¿Quién? –Preguntó el Hyuga siendo ignorado.

-Esque es tan hermosa, es inevitable.

-¿Quién? –Reiteró su pregunta sin recibir de nuevo respuesta. Y la misma desesperación que sentía el Ninja de los ojos plateados era la que sentía el Shinobi sentado en la barra, para él, esa respuesta podría cambiar todos sus planes, o confirmar sus sospechas.

Aunque por algún motivo los ninjas parecían divertidos ignorando al Hyuga, haciéndolo perder los estribos.

-es tan perfecta…

-¿Quién?

- todo en ella es perfecto…

-¿Quién?

- su piel…

-¿Quién?

-su cabello….

-¡Quién! –gritó exasperado el Ninja poseedor del byakugan.

-Sus ojos… sus hermosos ojos grises…

Las carcajadas estrepitosas de los ninjas estallaron, mientras que el cólera se apoderó de Neji-kun, tomando violentamente por la playera al Ninja recién declarado.

-Respetarás a mi familia. –Dijo en un tono amenazante, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Una gota de sudor corrió por la frente de Kiba. Mientras se sacaba del agarre del Hyuga.

-vale… vale… no te azotes…

"_Sus ojos… sus hermosos ojos grises…" _Al escuchar estar palabras, el shinobi sintió que un rayo lo partía en dos, y una rabia desenfrenada, duplicada por el alcohol corriendo en sus venas, le hizo perder el quicio… arrojó el vaso en el que bebía al suelo y gritó con todas sus fuerzas …

-¿¡QUÉ NO PUEEDEN GUARDAR SILENCIO!

El grupo de ninjas, que acababan de notar la presencia de capitán Yamato en el bar, se paralizaron ante la reacción tan violenta del castaño.

-¿Porqué? –replicó de inmediato el Hyuga, propiciando una pelea.

-No seas inconciente Neji. –le sostuvo por el brazo el nija analítico. –El sensei está borracho, no busques problemas…

Había una mirada retadora en Neji, sin saber bien a bien que el problema no era él, era más bien Kiba.

-Sempai, será mejor que nos marchemos, usted está borracho. –Dijo el rubio acercándose con la frescura de siempre, como si nada pasara.

-No estoy borracho, y no pienso irme de aquí.

Esas fueron las palabras de Yamato, pero antes de poder reaccionar, se encontraba por los aires siendo echado de aquel lugar; pues el dueño del bar, un tipo alto y fornido se había acercado para apaciguar el pleito, pero ante la necedad y furia del experimentado Shinobi, el único camino viable fue arrojarlo del bar.

-¡y no vuelva! –gritó la voz ronca, mientras el castaño se estrellaba en la tierra. Sus sentidos se habían alterado como consecuencia de su primer borrachera, su primera borrachera a los 32 años, y por causa de una mujer.

-Soy un idiota. –se dijo a si mismo, incapaz de levantarse, se encontraba profundamente mareado como para sostenerse en pie, así que se quedó ahí tirado en el piso.

Estaba por perder la conciencia cuando escuchó una voz que le hablaba

-Yamato… Yamato... ¿qué te pasa?

Trató de recuperar la cordura, era Kakashi quien le hablaba, sumamente angustiado por encontrarlo en ese estado.

-Yamato! ¿Estas bien?

El castaño intentó incorporarse, ayudado por el peliplata.

-¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó de nuevo, angustiado por el estado de su amigo. Pero en lugar de recibir una respuesta, sucedió que el experimentado' Ninja, producto de las nauseas y mareos por el alcohol terminó volviendo sobre los zapatos de Kakashi.

-NOOOOOOOOO! ¡Que asco Yamato!

**...**

.

Hasta aquí este capítulo, muchas gracias por leerme :D

Espero seguir aprovechando esta racha de inspiración y darles la siguiente entrega pronto.

Gracias a **Lu Hatake** & **a Sayumilayla **por sus reviews.

En especial a Lu por invitarme a comer pizza y pasar una buena tarde! :) a pesar de los pitzeros mala onda. Una recomendación: si quieren comprar pizza, que no sea en Dimino's. Atiende pésimo.

Síganme en twitter ** aidasifuentez **siempre estoy ahí por si quieren buscarme :D


End file.
